


take me somewhere new

by itenixol



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, Gen, Stars, i cried while writing this fr..., i think, it hasn’t been too great 4 my mental health but hehe, the galaxy, this was supposed to be naeishi coded but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itenixol/pseuds/itenixol
Summary: Makoto meets Kiyotaka in a dream.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	take me somewhere new

_ Makoto. _

In his dream, he was surrounded by stars. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, he was sure. 

_ Makoto-kun. _

He looked down at where he stood and saw a crystal clean surface. He could vaguely make out his reflection as he bent down to inspect it closer.

The same face stared back at him; the same brown hair that he keeps forgetting to trim, the same brown eyes, the same freckles. The same soft hands, the same crooked nose from when he broke it, the same heart.

The same person.

_ Makoto-kun? _

He looked up again. The galaxy shone brightly.

Dark purples, bright navy blues, streaks of pink and red littered the sky. It was as the closest he’d ever been to such a wonderful sight. Despite knowing how cold space was, he felt warm; as if he were next to a cozy fireplace.

It was very comfortable. He could hear the sound of waves crashing against the shore.

_ Naegi-san? _

In the distance, he saw somebody standing alone. But they were very far away, just a white dot against the galaxy. Almost like a star itself.

The only way he knew that it wasn’t a star was because it was too bright.

_ Makoto-kun? Makoto-kun? _

He walked towards them. It didn’t look like they were in a rush, so he didn’t try to run. He felt calm.

As he walked, he noticed how the scene seemed to darken as he approached the other. The crystal clear floor below him had begun to fade slowly to a dusty gray, then a darker shade, then pure black. 

The stars around him had begun to fade away, too; but the stars far ahead of him began to clump together close to the person he was walking to. It was as if they grew attracted to the other.

_ Hey, Naegi-san? _

The sound of waves crashing became louder as if he were actually on the beach. He was much closer to the individual now. Just a few steps away.

No more stars surrounded them. The ground below their feet was pure black. The galaxy shone a bit dimmer.

In front of him stood a boy, his back facing Makoto. He was clad in white, his hair the color of coal. It looked as if he were holding something in his hands right in front of his face. 

Pale light shone in front of the boy.

_ Makoto. _

“Kiyotaka?” his voice came out quieter than he would’ve liked it to. There was no response.

The brown-haired boy stepped closer, peeking around the boy. Why was he here, anyway? Not that he was complaining. He enjoyed Kiyotaka’s company a lot. When he peeked over the boy’s side, he saw a very bright light. He saw a clump of stars being cradled in his hands, gently flickering. Kiyotaka didn’t look away, his face illuminated with light.

He looked relaxed for once. Not a bit disturbed.

“Kiyotaka?” Makoto tried again. He moved over so that he was at his side.

“Makoto-kun.” the voice was much more clear now. It was Kiyotaka.

The red-eyed boy smiled. It made his eyes squint a little bit as he looked over at the other, a gentle smile on his face. Makoto felt warmth bubble up in his chest at the sight of the other being happy.

“Taka? Where are we?” he asked. He wasn’t worried or anything, but he just wanted to know. It was very beautiful.

For a moment, the boy did not reply. He just let his sight drop down to Makoto’s shoes before looking back up at his face, then at the stars in his hands. 

“Is that really so important?” he countered, looking back at the stars. “I thought you’d know.”

Makoto cocked an eyebrow. Kiyotaka stared at the stars for a while before slowly bringing the towards his chest, atop his heart. It looked as though he didn’t want to be separated from it.

His gaze never left the stars. “My soul is tired, Naegi-kun,” he stated boldly. “It’s so beautiful here, but I cannot tell. I can look far ahead of me and see it all, but all around me? It’s dim…” he looked down at the floor. 

Non-existent waves crashed next to them. The warmth in the air was comforting. “My soul is resting here. But it’s already been too long. 

The shorter boy looked down at the floor with Kiyotaka. The floor was still black. 

“What do you mean?” he asked once more. Taka clutched the stars.

His gaze finally lifted up back to Makoto. He smiled warmly. He smiled tiredly. “I’ve already been here for days, Makoto-kun,” he weakly began. “I’ve tried walking but it’s just like I’m in outer space. I’ve walked to Mars already!” he laughed.

_ Is he saying that he’s trapped here? _ Makoto pieced together what Taka just said. Kiyotaka nodded.    


“I’m stuck here.” his shoulders deflated. He looked at the stars again and ran his thumb over it as if it were some sort of animal. “It’s lonely here. When I leave this place,” his voice brightened suddenly. “I’ll be able to see everybody again.”

It was tough to understand  _ exactly _ what the boy meant, but somehow, Naegi was beginning to catch onto it. He looked up at the sky and was met will flat colors. It was completely different from earlier.

Makoto chuckled. “Are you excited to see Mondo again?” he teased. Kiyotaka smiled wide and laughed his usual laugh, nodding.    
  
“Why, of course! I can’t wait to meet my kyoudai again,” he exclaimed. “I can’t wait to meet everybody again as well! When I meet Sayaka and Leon, I’m going to try and talk to them more than I used to,” 

The lucky student grinned. He didn’t feel sad at all for some reason; instead, he felt joyous. “Make sure to tell them I miss them, too.” he said. Taka nodded once more. 

“Of course!” he bowed. He looked ahead at the dim galaxy, then to the left, the right and behind him. It was all the same except for behind him. It was much brighter a ways back; where Makoto came from.

His face dropped a little bit. “Naegi-san, can you help me tell them all?” he turned to face the other. 

When Makoto nodded, Kiyotaka leaned down and hesitantly removed his hands from his chest. He extended his hands outwards towards the boy, the clump of stars shining magnificently. 

And just before Naegi could ask, Ishimaru spoke. 

“This is me,” he explained, gesturing to the stars. “All these stars, joined together, form who I am.”

“Then who am I talking to?” Makoto asked. 

“Me, of course!” he answered as if it were obvious. “You’re talking to me. You’re looking at me.”

That only made the brown-eyed boy confused, but Taka caught on and continued. 

“I’ve found out that the only way to leave is to let myself go, I guess. I’m missing from the night sky!” he held his hands out further. “If you accept me, I can go. I can leave! If you put me back in the sky, I can say hello to everybody again. For both of us.” 

Naegi stared down at the stars in the other’s cupped hands. “Why can’t you leave on your own?” he wondered. The boy spoke up with, “I can’t reach the sky when I was brought here for a reason,”

_ “A reason?” _ Makoto nearly asked. He refrained. Instead, he asked, “Is that all?” 

Kiyotaka hummed in affirmation and gently rested his hands atop Makoto’s own, the stars still in his own hands. 

Carefully, Makoto turned his hands over and pressed them together. Kiyotaka opened his hands and Naegi flinched when the star fell into his hand. It was warm to the touch.

The waves around them got louder.

And all of a sudden, Kiyotaka began to cry. Fat tears rolled off his pale cheeks as his hands switched and refused to come up and wipe them away. 

“Do you know why it sounds as though we’re near the ocean?” Kiyotaka’s voice was higher than usual. It was probably because he was crying.

Makoto smiled gently. “Why?” he asked. 

The dullness around them began to fade, the sky regaining its vibrant colors and the coal-black ground below them because to crystalize. Kiyotaka still stood in front of him, untouched, however. 

“I’ve always wanted to go visit the ocean,” he answered quietly, laughing a little under his breath. “And when I first met you, Makoto-kun, I planned on going with you.”

The shorter boy smiled. “I’m sorry we couldn’t ever go,” he apologized, holding the star closer to him. All Kiyotaka did was laugh as tears ran down his chin. 

“Well, maybe we couldn’t…” he trailed off. “But maybe you can.”

The galaxy had brightened back to normal again. Their reflections were clear below them. The waves had slowly faded into nothing.

But Kiyotaka still stood. 

“Taka?” Makoto tilted his head to the left slightly. The other wouldn’t stop smiling. 

“Close your eyes, Makoto-kun.” Kiyotaka instructed. “Once you open them, I’ll be gone.”

Makoto let his eyesight wander down to the glowing star below him. He reminded himself that Kiyotaka was right here in his arms. He grinned. 

He closed his eyes. 

Warmth engulfed him. He realized it was Kiyotaka’s arms around him. 

“Thank you, Makoto.” the boy had a satisfactory tone in his voice. And when Naegi opened his eyes again, he was alone. 

Waves crashed upon the shore. The star in his hands yearned for the sky. 

The lucky student raised his hands up in the sky as high as he could, going on his tippy toes for more distance. He felt a light tug on his fingers before a white light shone throughout his vision, causing his ears to ring violently. 

He winced and fell down onto the floor. 

Makoto woke up in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry


End file.
